Love and Snow
by MelloYellow16
Summary: Jack look at her "You think you won, I was in the lead the whole time. I'm pretty sure I won." "Oh yeah" Cupid said taking a step closer. "Yeah" Jack told also taking a step closer. Jack notice how close they were getting. "Well I think you're just a sore loser" Cupid laugh sticking her tongue out. Jack step closer to Cupid, brushing the snow out her hair "Yea, so what". JackxOC


Hii this is my first Rise of the Guardian story. Sorry for the bad summary and names, I'm lame sometimes. Please Read and Review. Also if you think I do something to make this story please comment

Chapter 1

Jack Frost was visiting North up in his workshop. Jamie and his friends were in school, so Jack couldn't play with them. Also he already created too many snow day for Jamie and them. That's why he decided to mess with the elves and yeti to have a good laugh. After becoming a Guardian, Jack finally found ways to sneak into North's workshop.

Jack flew up to the snowy mountain top. He landed on the glass roof of the workshop. Nobody noticed Jack laying down watching through the window, they were all to busy working. The elves were busy putting up Christmas decoration. Some of the elves were tripping over lights or were tied up. The yetis cleaned up the elves' mess and actually made the toys. One yeti, Phil, and North were working on a bike.

North examining at the blue bike "I don't like it, paint it red."

Phil grumbled as he looked at all of the blue bikes he made.

As Jack watch them, he quietly opened the roof window. Making sure nobody was looking; he gently slipped inside the workshop. Jack hid between a toy self and a wall, unseen. While thinking of a good prank when suddenly, the two doors to the workshop open.

Four baby cherubs came in, all of them playing golden trumpets. Snow white doves flew in, spreading confetti around the room. A tall man in a white clarion with a red cape strolled into the workshop. He looked to be in his mid-thirties with short curly brown hair and a small beard to match.

Geez and I thought the Guardians were loud, Jack thought thinking back to the first time the Guardians wanted him to join.

North smiled at the man and threw his arms up "St Valentine," he laughed, "still making big entrances I see". The cherubs stop playing there trumpets and flew away, as well as the doves.

The man, St. Valentine, smiled back "North, always good to see you."

"Like wise, what brings you here?" North asked.

"Don't you know what mouth it is? It's February! you know I have my annual party on Valentine's Day" Valentine said with much energy in his voice.

Jack, still hiding behind the toy shelves, watched the two men talk. Jack never met Valentine before and though he should pull a prank on him. Jack gently made an iced trail the floor behind St Valentine to the door. It was a simple trick. A classic Jack Frost prank, but still very funny. Neither North or Valentine notice the ice.

North continues talking "Of course I'll be coming, I always have a wonderful time."

"I know I have the invite somewhere" Valentine as he search in his clarion "Oh, of course, Cupid has it". "Cupid, are you coming inside." Valentine yelled.

"Oh sorry" A girl said running into the workshop. "I was in the snooowwww" the girl screamed as she slipped on the ice trail. Valentine moved out the way. North caught the girl sliding before she hit something.

"Jack Frost," North fussed "I know you are here, who else would ice my floor"

Jack slowly came out of his hiding spot with his hands up "whoops" he chuckled. He melted the ice.

North looked at Jack with a serious face "Jack". North put down the girl who muttered thank you as she tried to regain her balance.

The girl was slim with rosy skin. Her bubblegum pink hair waved down to her back. Icy blue eye stared at Jack and her small pink lips was similar to a heart. She looked to be to sixteen or seventeen. She had on an sleeveless ultra color pink tunic with short white leggings and a golden heart shape belt around her tunic. On her feet were pink flats with a gold ankle bracelet. She had white feather wings; below them was a bow and arrow.

North still gave Jack a stern look, Which probably means to apologize. Jack looked at the girl who arms were crossed. "I'm sorry …Umm" Jack said trying to think of her name.

"Cupid" she told him.

"Wait, if your Cupid; the shoot arrows fall in love, then who is he?" Jack pointed at the Valentine, who was helping untangle the elves.

"That's St. Valentines, also know as Love" Cupid explained "He's older than Man in Moon, even older than Pitch. He's in charge of everything love"

"Then what do you do?" Jack asked.

"When Valentine finds two people he think should be together, I pair them up; or I'll choose the pair myself." Cupid told him.

"And between you and me, Valentine can't shoot an arrow five feet straight" Cupid said in a low giggle.

Jack chuckled a little "Well I'm sorry Cupid."

"I'm fine" Cupid said "actually, as terrifying goes, it was kind of fun."

Jack look at her with a little disbelief. Most spirits didn't call his trick fun. Most called him annoying, bothersome, or just 'go away, I'm busy'.

"But," Cupid walked closer to Jack and punch his arm "Don't do that again"

"Owww," Jack rubbed his arm "was that really necessary?"

"Probably not" Cupid search through her arrow sack, pulling out a card "here's your invitation North."

North took the card "Otlichno, I'll be there."

St. Valentine stopped playing with the toys and came back to the conversation "North I almost forgot, I need to speak with you alone". Valentine turn to Cupid "Cupid, could you please finish giving out the invites?"

"Do I have to do the big entrance?" Cupid asked.

Valentine shook his head "You don't have too, but don't you love it?"

"No, not really" Cupid answered honestly.

"Fine, you don't have to" St. Valentine said "but, Cupid you have to stop being so shy. You are Cupid, the love sprite, be confident."

"I'm not shy, I'm just not as flashy as you" Cupid lowly commented.

"Potato potato" Valentine shrugged "same thing."

Cupid sighed giving up on changing his mind "Okay, I'm going."

North looked at Jack and Cupid and smiled. "Jack, why don't you go with Cupid and help her out?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because Pitch is still out there. And I'm not letting you off the hook for icing my floors. So either go with Cupid, or clean the workshop." North warned.

Jack looked at Cupid, who was holding back a giggle. "Well when you put that way" he said turning back to North.

"Great'" North said "oh and Cupid" North tossed her something "Sorry for the late present, had to work a little magic on this one."

In Cupid's hand was a pink and white bulky bracelet. Her face lit up "Aww, thank you North, you got it to work."

North laughed with his deep Russian voice "What do you expect, I'm Saint Nick"

Cupid turned to Jack, still excited "Come on". She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.


End file.
